ANDROID is a software platform and operating system based on the Linux kernel. ANDROID provides multiple functions and multiple local menus, where each local menu includes one or multiple menu items, and each menu item corresponds to a function, such that each function may be started from the local menus. ANDROID may be used as a mobile operating system. A mobile phone manufacturer adds various third-party applications to the ANDROID platform to develop mobile phones with different functions. Each third-party application includes one or multiple functions, and each function corresponds to one menu item. The menu item corresponding to each function of a third-party application is added to a local menu, such that the functions included in the third-party application may be started from the local menu.
The ANDROID platform has a database for storing menu items. A mobile phone manufacturer adds a menu item included in a third-party application to the database by modifying a code in the ANDROID platform. When a local menu is created, menu items are obtained from the database to make a local menu, thereby adding the menu item included in the third-party application to the local menu. Then, the mobile phone manufacturer burns the ANDROID platform and the third-party application into the memory of the mobile phones.
The inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems:
When a mobile phone manufacturer adds a menu item of a third-party application to a local menu, the mobile phone manufacturer needs to modify an ANDROID code. In addition, after a mobile phone is delivered from a factory, data burned into the mobile phone memory cannot be modified again. Therefore, when downloading a third-party application to the mobile phone, the user cannot add a menu item in the third-party application to the local menu of the mobile phone.